A Very Special Christmas
by deanashmita
Summary: A healer and a single mum Hermione Granger is interested in treating her patients than celebrating Christmas-it brings back painful memories to remember.But her handsome boss, Draco Malfoy is determined to remind her of the magic of Christmas. For Draco knows it is the only way Hermione can move on.What she needs to do is consider to bring their families together and enjoy her life
1. Chapter 1

a/n I do not own anything of the harry potter franchise.

**Please read the following note. It will help you follow the story well…**

**A bit of a introduction first: a lot of fanfics have Hermione Granger being the cheerful one and trying to make Draco Malfoy enjoy it too but I decided to take a different take on it. I made Draco the one trying to make Hermione's Christmas cheerful**

**This is set after the war. And bothe Hermione and Draco are changed a bit , Draco undergoing a massive change. He is no more the old ferret and he does not hate Hermione either. Working in the same department of St. Mungos they have become close friends or is there may be a bit more to it than that meets the eye. Oh and the support characters like Luna is a bit OOC…and a bit of OC characters are also involved ….Read on to find out…**

**A Very Special Christmas**

**~.~**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you want to hear first? The good news or the bad?"

" Tough decision."Hermione Granger peered over her freshly poured morning cup of coffee to smile at the healer who appointed her two months ago. "Which would you rather give?"

Draco Malfoy shrugged shoulders that were too broad and too tempting to be ignored. At six-four, he towered over her by atleast seven inches and the height difference made it effortlessly easy to gaze at the sexy hollow of his throat.

" I asked you first," he reminded her with a grin that made him appear twenty two instead of ten years older.

Because their offices weren't officially open this early he hadn't his street clothes with his usual white coat, so she could see his biceps under his tan sweater. His muscles and bone structure, not to mention his pale skin provided a prime reason to wish for hot weather when tank tops and shorts were in vogue. If he mowed his yard shirtless, she could sell tickets to women all over London. She'd make a small fortune out of it but she doubted that Draco would agree.

What a tragedy to let such eye candy go to waste !

His pale hair and well defined features made him quite striking as far as looks were concerned , although the thin scar bisecting his eyebrow, which he got during the second wizarding war , was the only imperfection that she could see. He had tall, lean body in other words a seeker's built, with large hands. Size not-withstanding, those finger were gentle enough to soothe a baby's cry , yet powerful enough to yank a dislocation in into place.

But Draco Malfoy was waiting for an answer, not an assessment of his appearance. " I'd rather not ruin my day right away , so give me the good news first," she said.

" Henry Grieg gave us a hundred dollar to spend."

Hermione knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth but if the money was intended for medical equipment, it would'nt buy much, in this case medical equipment meant a very few medical requirement made by the goblins. " And that's cause for a celebration?"

" Yes and no."

She chuckled. " Which is it? And why I sense this is tied to the bad news?"

Draco smirked "It's not really bad news. It's an assignment." Then , like a boy who couldn't hold his secret any longer , he added , " You and I are in charge of decorating the Christmas tree in our group's waiting room."

To Hermione, this was Bad news, with capital B. The last time she'd gotten caught up in the season had been three years ago, and it turned into the worst holiday of her life. Since then, she'd done her best to ignore Christmas as much as anyone could who was surrounded by the people who went overboard.

To hide her dismay, she sipped her coffee without thinking and the instant fire filled her mouth. She squealed.

" What's wrong?" he asked his almost white brows drawn together in a straight line. "Too hot?"

She nodded. " Burned my tongue"

" Bummer."

" Yeah. But back to decorating . Why us?" We're the new kids on the block."

Draco filled his mug, a ceramic cup that was emblazoned with WORLD'S GREATEST DAD and stirred in the ice he'd chipped out of the freezer tray. " Exactly."

" Ah . I get it now. No one else wants the job, so we are elected by default."

He grinned. "Not quite."

His jovial attitude was oddly suspicious. It was one thing for Healer Grieg to assign her to the task and another for Draco to speak to her. " Don't tell me you volunteered."

He raised his drink to his mouth, drawing her gaze to full his lips and his square jaw. " He caught me as I was leaving last night and asked if we'd be willing ."

She sank onto a chair, struggling to keep her voice even. "And you agreed."

" What else could I say"

" Refuse," she said promptly

" He may have asked ever so politely, but I caught the distinct impression that I didn't have a choice . We have to take our turn you know."

Draco moved to St. Mungos last summer, while she'd arrived six weeks ago, in the middle of October.

" That may be , but I'm surprised he doesn't want people who are more familiar with how the clinic as a whole handles holiday." She hated the desperate sound in her voice but it matched the way she felt.

" New blood brings new ideas or so Henry believes."

This new blood was fresh out of ideas and didn't want to think of any . " I thought the healers and their wives slash girlfriends were responsible for decorating."

" They are, but since I don't have either I nee you to stand in as my assistant. For the record Henry mentioned you himself." Draco studied her with a gaze that was far more intent than she liked. "Is there a problem?"

Yes , she wanted to shout. There is. Instead she hesitated. So much for hoping she could talk someone else into helping Draco, someone like her friend Luna Lovegood, who encouraged her to apply for this job in the first place. Should she explain her feelings about Christmas ? how this season was more depressing than enjoyable? And what good would it do? Draco was counting on her. Henry had issued his directive and, unless one had a sound reason against it, his word was law.

Of course, she could explain to Draco – he'd understand because that was the sort of man he was – a completely changed man. He no longer was the ferret that he used to be in Hogwarts. But did she want to tell him? She'd come to St. Mungos to start over , and holding back the nitty-gritty details of her history was part of it. She intended to move forward at a snail's pace , not a jet speed. But since she had no choice , she simply have to muddle through as best as she could.

"No," she finally said. "I just wish you'd cleared this with me beforehand."

" I couldn't. You'd already left and, like I said, I didn't have much choice. If you're afraid of the amount of time it will take, don't." he assured her. " I talked it over with Cora and she is willing to help us this afternoon."

" Then you shouldn't need me." Relief swept through her. His six-year-old daughter could handle hanging ornaments and flinging tinsel over the tree.

He frowned, and for an instant she was afraid he'd ask questions about her blatantly obvious reluctance. " Actually, I do," he said. " First of all, each department holds a contest for everything from the Prettiest to The Most Unusual. According to Henry, we can choose any theme we'd like and we're not inder any pressure to win anything. Although he did mention that our category has won one category or another for the last three years."

Themes? Prizes? This didn't sound at all like slapping a few ornaments on a tree and calling it good. This sounded like serious business.

It was also business that she didn't want to take on in any way, shape or form. She simply didn't have the heart for it.

" Any suggestions?" he asked.

" Sorry." Hermione shook her head for emphasis. " you have thought about this longer than I have."

"How do you fell about snowflakes and icicles ?"

Cold and ice. No one could have described how her heart felt during this time of the year more perfectly.

" Sounds good to me." At least he hadn't proposed angels. She didn't think she could bear that. " Where are you going to find what we need on such short notice?"

"Last night we went to the store for ideas. We found glass icicles and Cor volunteered to cut out snowflakes." He grinned. " She was so excited, she started on them as soon we came home. She loves Christmas , you know."

" So I assumed."

She wondered if she'd ever see Leo anticipate the season so eagerly as Cordelia did, but to do that, she'd have to get caught up with the holiday joy herself. For his sake, she should, but she had a few years before he'd question why they didn't observe Christmas like every one else.

" Anyway," he continued, " now that we've agreed on a theme, we're going back to the store during our lunch break to buy the supplies. I'd hoped you'd ride along."

" I can't today," trying to sound disappointed when she wasn't. " I may get my hair cut if my hairstylist can work me in."

Draco's gaze flitted over her hair and she was tempted to run her hand over her brown, curly locks. "Looks great to me."

She smiled. "Thanks, but, believe me, I need to visit my hairdresser. Don't worry. I'm sure whatever you buy will be fine. Just let me know how much I owe you."

" Nothing," he said. " Henry gave me a hundred dollars, remember?"

" Ah, yes. Our good news." She said dryly. "Will that be enough?"

He looked horrified. " I hope so. Even if it isn't , we can't spend a penny more. To keep things fair, we're required to work within a budget." He switched gears. " Can you think so anything else we need? I'd hate to forget the obvious."

" Snowflakes and icicles. I'd say you've covered the main elements," she said.

"Then it's settled." He rose. "Are you coming to the staff meeting now?"

Hermione would have rather skipped it but Henry was a stickler for attendance. " Yes, but I have to make a quick phone call first."

" I'll see you there."

He left. And instantly Hermione was aware of how empty the room seemed without him. He had a presence that always engulfed her, which was disconcerting to say the least. Oddly enough, he was the only man she'd been around since Ron's death who caused that sort of inexplicable reaction.

Although he was available, with a capital A – happily divorced, according to Luna – he seemed more interested in raising his six year old daughter Cordelia , than in pursuing a love life.

She felt the same way. Leo demanded her attention and. Being the only parent, she wanted to provide twice as much to compensated for her missing other half.

After she called the beauty shop and heard that she'd have to wait till Wednesday, she hurried to the conference room and ran into Luna.

Luna and Hermione had been classmates at Hogwarts. She was a vivacious, petite blond who worked for Dennis Rehman. The newlywed physician of the bunch. She was also on a perpetual diet to shed the thirty extra pounds her two pregnancies in five years had given her.

"Don't sit at the table," Luna told Hermione as she steered her toward the chair against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because someone brought crème filled doughnuts and my willpower this morning is at an all-time low."

"Ok."

Fortunately, for Luna, the seats around the conference table – and the doughnuts – were taken. Draco was sitting beside his three colleagues – Dennis Rehman, Mike Chudzik, and Eric Halverson – while Henry Grieg stood at the front of the room. He tapped his fountain pen against his cup and the gathering quieted.

"I'll make this short and sweet, people," he said. "I'm sure you have received your notices from the hospital about delinquent departments. You also know how I feel about those, so if the letter applies to you, I suggest you do something about it."

One of the thing that impressed Hermione was Draco's attention to detail. He was the last person she'd ever expect to fall behind in his paperwork.

After discussing the status of this quarters's budget, Henry finished with, "This is a reminder that our group is responsible for the behind-the-scenes work for this year's clinic Christmas party."

"Has it been five year since the last time we're the hosts?" Mike Chudzik asked. Mid-fortyish, he was short, balding fellow with a Hogwarts-teacher wife and two children who study in a muggle elementary school.

Henry nodded. "Potions department was in charge last year and our turn in rotation come after theirs. As you can imagine I'm expecting everyone to pitch in. Amy has the signup sheet and there are still plenty of open job slots.

"And don't think you can get by with not helping," he warned as he peered over his reading glasses to survey those squeezed into the conference room like sardines.

"There are twenty staff members, so I'll know if someone doesn't volunteer. I'm expecting one hundred percent participation."

Hermione mentally groaned. With more than thirty healers who represent nearly every major specialty in St. Mungos and nearly three hundred support stuff, she'd hope no one would notice her absence. Fat chance. She hadn't counted the family practice group playing a key role. It was just her luck that she had to partake in the festivities her first year here.

If only she'd applied her job in Potions…

Surely there would be some other way she could wiggle out of whatever responsibility Henry might have for her. It was bad enough she'd gotten roped into decorating, but she drew the line at attending a party, in any capacity. If nothing else, her son Leo was two, and everyone knew that illness struck two-year olds in a moment's notice. She didn't want him sick of course, but she was desperate enough to pretend that he was.

The rustle of people rising off their chairs signaled the end of the meeting. By virtue of their late arrival and the seats they'd taken, Hermione and Luna were the last to leave the conference room. Hermione took the advantage of those few private moments to discuss the subject that had tied in her knots.

"Did you hear?" she asked in a tone meant only for Luna's ears only. "I'm suppose to decorate the Christmas tree with Draco."

Luna winked at her. "You lucky girl. I know many other girls in Potions depatment would love to be in your shoes."

"Well they can have it then." Hermione replied fervently.

"No they cannot. The tree has to be decorated by the people in the department or we'll be disqualified."

"Maybe Hannah will take my place." Hannah had come out of retirement to work as Eric's nurse while his regular was at maternity leave.

"You'll be fine."

"I can't do it. As for attending the party?" she shook her head. "It's out of question."

"I know it will be tough – "

"Try impossible."

"Some things are," Luna agreed, "but this isn't."

Hermione disagreed. "You have to think of someone who'll fill in for me."

"No."

"I'll beg if I have to."

" I don't want you to beg. I want you to reconsider."

"Why?"

"You have moved here to start over, which was long overdue, if you ask me."

Luna had suggested a change eighteen months ago, but it had taken a while for Hermione to consider the idea, them to make plans and finally to implement them. "I'll admit I didn't rush into uprooting Leo and me, but we're here and we're adjusting."

"So adjust a little more."

"Easy for you to say."

"You'd be finished if you'd been working instead of whining," Luna pointed out.

Luna was right – Hermione _had_ spent a lot of time dreaming up ways to be excused from this particular task. " I just don't have the spirit."

"Then find it." Luna's voice softened. " I don't mean to sound cruel and heartless. I'd feel the same way if I'd buried my husband the week before Christmas, but it's been three years. You have Leo to think about. You don't want to deprive him of the excitement, do you?"

"He's only two. He won't realize what it's all about until he starts kindergarten."

Luna shook her head. "He watches television. This time next year he'll have marked every page in a Christmas catalog with want he wants from Santa. You might as well think of this as your first step. You're only decorating the waiting room, not the entire hospital."

"Don't forget the party."

"Then sign up to be a greeter. Once everyone has arrived you can slip out and no one will be wiser."

Of course, greeting people meant she'd have to appear with a smile on her face and spout the usual holidays platitudes to everyone who entered. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't.

Hermione shook her head. " I don't think so."

Luna shrugged. "You'd better volunteer for something or I can guarantee you will end up guarding eggnog. Believe me, that job lasts _all_ night. There's always a git who tries to spike it."

"A typical Christmas party." Hermione said, remembering those she attended with Ron.

"Complete with people who get loaded. Why do free drinks always bring out the closet alcoholics? Anyways , I'd better run. We have a busy morning before us. Decorating the tree is a perfect prescription for you. As a bonus you get to spend a quality of time with our delectable Healer Malfoy. Trust me this will be good for you. See you later."

Frustrated with Luna's logic, Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and considered her choices. As far as she could tell, and much to her annoyance, she didn't have any.

"Remember anything we could buy?" Draco's familiar voice caught her by surprise.

"Not a thing."

"Shall we still plan on decorating this afternoon?"

She managed to stifle a resigned sigh. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" the sooner they finished, the sooner the weight on her chest would lift and she could breathe freely again.

"Ok." He glanced at his watch. "Is it only eight-thirty?"

"It's nearly nine. When are you going break down and buy a watch that works?"

"It only needs a new battery."

"You said that two months ago. Just go to shop and buy a new watch."

"I haven't found one that I like. They're all so high-tech, impossible to tell time." After saying that he headed down the corridor.

The rest of the morning was busy and Hermione ran to and fro, trying to anticipate Draco's needs and follow his orders. Hermione hardly had time to think, much less fret over the task looming may have hidden her inner turmoil behind an upbeat attitude but now , with the patients gone, the staff at lunch and Draco leaving to pick up his daughter and embark on their shopping list, she couldn't. for her, it may be Christmas but it certainly wasn't "merry".

She hadn't realized that she had company until Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Is every thing okay?"

**I know this chapter didn't ** **have much of draco and hermione {dramione} but I promise that the next chapter will have it….it is going to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own a single thing...**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione suddenly turned around to see a curious wrinkle crawl up on Draco Malfoy's forehead. Determined to divert his curiosity, she managed a reassuring smile. "Sure. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, but the narrow furrow didn't disappear. Funny thing, but his speculative gaze made her feel as if he could see right into her very heart.

"You look very… tensed." He finally said.

If "tense" was the polite way to say she looked like she was in a middle of a panic attack, then he was right. She drew in a deep breath and hoped that her smile would appear sincere.

"Did I ?" She cast around and tried to think of an excuse for the grim expression she'd obviously been wearing. "I was just going through the things we've used in the past." She motioned to the bags in her hand. "Did you find what you want?"

His chuckle was something like a soothing balm to her stressed nerves. This man radiated calm, and at the moment she needed desperately as a muggle diabetic patient needed insulin.

"And then some," he said. "Cordelia insisted we buy lots of icicles. She claims it would look anemic if every branch wasn't dripping with them."

"Big word for a little girl."

He shrugged. "One of her friend's mother took muggle iron tablets and she asked me why. Anyway, when it comes to Christmas, there's no such thing as 'too much' of anything." He grinned. "She struggles to whittle her wish list down to her five most wanted things."

So much for Hermione's philosophy of "less is more". She'd be lucky if they finished today.

Realizing Draco was alone, she asked, "Where is Cordelia by the way?"

"At the muggle soda pop machine. She'll be here shortly. Before she arrives, though, I have a favor to ask."

Draco rarely asked for favors – at least he rarely asked _her_. On those few occasions, they'd been relatively minor requests. Now the tentative note in his voice and obvious uncertainty suggested that this time his "favor" might not be a simple one.

On the other hand it couldn't be worse than the task already facing her.

"Ask away."

He rubbed one temple and she saw a few threads of his white blond hair fall on his forehead. "Would you mind starting without me?"

"You cannot desert me. You got us into this mess," she said, hoping she didn't sound as frantic as she felt. She'd hope to hang in the background and watch Draco and Cordelia work.

" I won't abandon you. I only need to look over a few reports and owl some people."

"We could wait."

"I don't know how long I'll be." He glanced around the room. "The patients probably wouldn't appreciate stepping over all this clutter."

Trapped. That's how she felt. Utterly, totally, completely trapped.

"Knowing my daughter," he added, "she'll probably want to do it all by herself, but if you could work together…?" His voice trailed off as he raised one eyebrow in question. "Make sure she doesn't go overboard."

At six, Cordelia was more capable of hanging ornaments by herself, but if it made him feel better ti think that they were working together, then so be it. As for going overboard…

"I get it," she said lightly. "You want me to play heavy if she gets a hare-brained idea."

"Sort of,but not really. You see at our home we use everything we have, but no one sees it except us. But this…." He glanced at the tree "…is being judged."

For herself, Hermione didn't care about the contest, although she knew their tree would reflect good or bad on both her and Draco. For that she owed him the best job possible, even if she was forced into doing it. "I'll try."

"Great." The worry in Draco's eyes faded and he glanced at his watch. "Where is she? It doesn't take this long to buy a fruit drink."

"Maybe she is eating a snack, too."

"Probably." He sighed as he rolled his eyes in apparent mock frustration. "it doesn't matter that she ate lunch forty minutes ago. There is some sort of tie between end of muggle school day and food. You'll see."

After the war, blood prejudice never mattered to Draco anymore. He wanted Cordelia to experience the magic of both, Hogwarts as well as a muggle school. When Hermione first learned about this fact she was awe struck and impressed at the same time. Who thought that a Malfoy kid will ever go to a muggle school?

"I have a few years before I notice." She said.

"Leo might be two but, believe me, you'll blink and he'll be twelve, ready to go to Hogwarts."

"So true." Already Leo was exerting his childish independence and it won't be long when he'd prefer to play with his friends to being with his mother. Right now, she could meet his nurturing needs, but would she be enough for him, when his interests turned into more masculine pursuits?

Worry about that later, she told herself. As her mother had advised, take one day at a time.

Before Draco could share more parental tidbits, his daughter burst into the room carrying a shoe box, presumably filled with her hand made snowflakes. Cordelia's small face was wreathed in smiles and Hermione once again noted how closely she resembled her father in her white blond hair and her eyes. She was a pretty child, which wasn't unexpected considering Draco's good looks. As far as Hermione was concerned, the thin scar running through her nose to her mouth that marked every child with a cleft lip was hardly noticeable. Her speech patterns suggested that her palate had been affected, too, but all in all she sounded quite normal.

She was also tall for age and with her beautiful smile and thick eyelashes, she'd give Draco a few gray hairs when boys started to notice the gem in their midst.

"Can we start now?" Cordelia asked, unable to stand her excitement. "Can we?"

"Sure thing," Draco said as he tugged on her ponytail. "I'm going to work in my office for a awhile, but Hermione's going to help."

The excitement on her face dimmed. Cordelia pulled Draco aside and said in a loud whisper " But, Dad, you said that you would."

"And I will," he said firmly. "But first I have to clear my desk. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"But - " the little girl protested.

"But nothing. This is the way it is, and if you argue you won't help at all."

Cordelia frowned, but held her tongue.

"Now, now, Hermione won't bite." He looked over Cordelia's bowed head to wink at her. " Remamber, Hermione's in charge."

"But Daddy," Cordelia wailed. "I drew it out so we'd know what to buy. If she doesn't like my idea, we can't change now."

Hermione decided to step in. "Your father has told ma all about your plans. I think they sound wonderful. Why don't you show me you drawing so I can picture the tree the way you do? Then we'll get busy."

Somewhat appeased , Cordelia pulled a piece of paper out of her robes' pocket. Hermione sensed, rather than saw, Draco's stealthy departure, and she sent him a silent admonition to hurry back.

Cordelia handed her now unfolded scrap of paper. "Daddy said this looks great."

Knowing that she couldn't disagree, Hermione studied the colored artwork, complete with both large and small snowflakes and frosted icicles. To her surprise, she didn't want to. "This looks really good. I wouldn't change a thing."

Cordelia grinned. "Really?"

"You've thought this out well. I do have a suggestion, though. Blue is a cool color, so why don't we add some shiny blue balls for some little extra sparkle?"

"Okay."

The decision made and the tragedy averted, Hermione injected as much enthusiasm as she could muster in her voice and squared her shoulders. "Where should we start?"

"You're in charge." Cordelia reminded her as if she forgot the hierarchy.

"Ah, but that doesn't means that I cannot listen to my helper's ideas."

"My Dad always puts the lights first."

"Of course. How could I forget? Do you handle that by yourself?"

Cordelia studied the tree for a moment. "I'm not that tall enough to reach the top. Not yet."

Fortunately, the strand of the lights Hermione had chosen was working order and it didn't take long for her to position it to Cordelia's satisfaction.

"What's next?" Hermione asked.

"The ornament," Cordelia informed her importantly.

"Snowflakes and icicles. Why don't I dig them out of their packages and you can hang them wherever you'd like?"

"Okay."

Hermione removed the cartons from the plastic sacks Draco had carried in while Cordelia threaded the wire hangers through the holes on her paper snowflakes.

"Your little boy is cute," Cordelia commented. "I saw him the other day when you were outside. It looked like he was having a good time playing in the leaves."

Hermione remembered. They spent all day Saturday doing yard work. She raked and Leo had spent his time destroying her piles. "He did."

"I'll bet he'll love Christmas lights."

"I'm sure he will." She'd take him on a walk through their neighborhood and the park when the weather co-operated so he could see the elaborate display that was touted as being the largest in London. Fortunately he was too young to wonder why they wouldn't have Santas and snowmen in front of their house when the majority of people did.

"We're going to buy our tree on Friday.," Cordelia went on.

"That's nice."

"Do you have a real tree or an artificial one?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer. "Neither." At Cordelia's puzzlement, she added, "I haven't had a tree for a few years."

"You haven't?"

"No." She changed the conversation with a falsely bright tone. "Would you look at that? We've used all the wire hangers. I'll look in the box for more."

"Okay."

Hermione was glad she'd diverted Cordelia's attention, but as soon as she returned with an unopened package, Cordelia asked, "Why don't you have a Christmas tree?"

How could she make Cordelia understand why the season didn't give her the joy it gave everyone else? "It's a lot of work for Leo and me."

"Doesn't Leo's Daddy help you?"

"He's in heaven."

"Ah," Cordelia said in a understanding manner. Then just, as Hermione was certain she had her explanation, the youngster kept going. "My Dad and I are by ourselves and we don't think it's too much work."

How could she counter with that? "Yes, but you are not a baby. You can handle most of the job on your own."

"Except the top."

"Except the top," Hermione agreed.

Cordelia looked thoughtful as she hung another ornament. "Babies aren't much of a help, I suppose. They get in the way too."

"That's right." Hermione thought that she was the perfect Malfoy kid, knowing more than her age. She could already imagine Cor at the age of twelve – just like her father but of course not an arrogant git that her father was. She was too cute too be an arrogant git. But again Hermione knew that at this age she was just like Cordelia – too intelligent and talkative and always wanted to know more. Cordelia's next question brought her out of her trance.

" Does Leo have a grandmother or a grandpa who could watch him?"

"Yes, but they don't live here and we don't see them often. What about you?"

"My grandmother lives her but she also has a manor in Wiltshire. My dad grew up in the manor. After grandpa died, my grandmother moved back in the manor but when my dad decided to settle in London, she moved back again as she wouldn't be alone. We also have a few elves working in the house," she could see Hermione frowning so she quickly added, "Only two. My father told me how you feel about them."

"How nice for you to have so many people taking care of you."

"Yup. Some of my friends have stepmoms and stepdads, but I don't need one. I'm almost grown up."

Hermione hid a smile. "I can see that."

Cordelia stood on tiptoe to put the ornament on top but she couldn't reach it. She seemed reluctant on letting Hermione take up her dad's place. Hermione thought back to all those times when Ron And she spent hours good-naturedly arguing over where to place the ornament while they drank apple cider and ate the shortbread cookies she traditionally bought for this day

Draco ambled out of his office, determined to let another minute pass before he joined Hermione and Cordelia. His excuse for an paperwork had been just that – an excuse – but he had his reasons. He was determined to instill the 'team attitude' in his daughter. Being an only child of an only parent was a drawback when it came time to learn about sharing and compromise.

He halted in the hallway to survey the scene. Hermione was busy cleaning the room while his daughter happily hung the snowflakes.

Draco should have joined them, but he wanted to see how the two interacted almost as much as wanted to feast his eyes on the women he'd hired.

Hermione was a short women. In other words petite. She was attractive with her own curly-bushy light brown hair. She was slender and we suspected that Leo would grow up with the same build. Her voice was always calm and soothing, no matter how stressed his day was, a few minutes in her presence lifted his mood more than anything.

He started to move forward, but her expression made her hesitate. She looked almost…grim, as if the chore was more detestable than fun.

He realized something else. Hermione and his daughter weren't working together. As he'd imagined.

So much for his carefully thought-out plan.

He strode in and used his most hearty voice to disguise hi disappointment. "how are you two ladies doing?"

"Fine Daddy. I saved the space on the top for you."

He eyed the bare branches that were far beyond his daughter's reach but well within Hermione's. "Cordelia," he warned, "you were suppose to let Hermione help."

"I know," Hermione assured him. "But I said to save them for you. I volunteered to be a technical consultant until you arrived. With her eye for detail, it seemed a shame a stand in the way of a creative genius."

Cordelia pruned under Hermione's praise, and it was obvious that Hermione had won a new friend in his daughter. Perhaps his plan hadn't backfired.

"It's already beautiful," he said loyally, "but I'll hurry." He glanced around for the snowflakes. Cordelia handed him the box and started giving him directions as to where to put the snowflakes.

"Bossy-boots aren't we?" he teased.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and suddenly alarmed she said, "Not there Daddy. Move it a little closer to the blue balls."

"Yes Draco, do pay attention." Hermione's eyes sparkled with humor.

He faked a groan. "hoe lucky can a man get to have two women telling him what to do and how to do?"

"Extremely lucky."

Throughout the process, Draco was conscious of Hermione as she stood in the background, offering only an occasional comment. He loved the beautiful women he saw with whom any man would be proud to be seen with.

He never knew, when he started to think of her like _this _not not just Granger with whom he went to Hogwarts with. He loved being with her. He cherised all the moments that he spend with her. Le love them.

Yes.

He loved them.

* * *

a/n: here is the second chapter of the story. please tell me how you feel about Draco's daughter and therir relationship...and please read and comment...sorry for the late update...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione had watched Draco when he was treating his patients. The calm attention that Draco have his patients was the reason that Cordelia thought the sun rose and set on her father. He was clearly a natural in his parenting business. Regret that her own son wouldn't experience the same touch pierced her for a moment before she before she chased the fruitless emotion away. Fate had dealt this hand to them and she and Leo would manage like countless other people in a similar situation.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Cordelia suddenly squealed.

"Oh, isn't she beautiful?"

Hermione glanced at what held Cordelia so enthralled. And her heart seemed to skip a beat. She'd opened the box containing the angel.

That angel was given to Hermione by Ron during one of their Christmas. Since then it was Hermione's favorite Christmas gift. Even today. Whenever she saw it, it only reminded her of her late husband.

"Can we use her?" Cordelia asked.

"We bought a lighted snowflake," Draco pointed out.

"A tree should have an angel on top," she insisted. "It's tradition."

"The snowflake would look better because of the other snowflakes on the tree," Hermione said, trying to be her most convincing.

"Maybe the angel can fill in the missing place on our tree." Cordelia said hopefully.

Draco shook his head. "The snowflake stays."

"I still thinks the angel should go on the top," Cordelia whined as she stroke the figure nestled in tissue paper. "Especially because she looks like you." She lifted it up to show her father.

"She does." Draco said in amazement. "The hair is a bit longer, but otherwise the resemblance is uncanny."

Hermione didn't need to look at the tree-topper to know that the angel's tresses matched her own brunette shade. Three years ago, Ron shad seen the resemblance and had insisted on buying the angel because of it.

"An angel on the tree and one in my arms," he'd teased her. "What more could a man want?"

Hermione pushed the bitter memory aside. "What a coincidence."

"Are you sure we can't use her?" Cordelia wheeled.

Draco took it out of her box to examine it more closely. "It stands by itself. Why don't we set her on the table instead?"

"Okay," Cordelia acquiesced, "but she really belongs on the tree."

"Maybe next year."

With luck, someone else in the department would have this dubious honor, not Hermione.

"It's still missing something," Cordelia reminded them.

"The judging doesn't take place until Monday, so we have a few more days for inspiration to strike," Draco said. "As for me, you two have done a fantastic job."

Cordelia giggled as she preened under his praise. "Is it good enough to win the prize?"

"I'm sure of it. Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

"Without a doubt," she answered.

Although she said the right words, her voice sounded as strained as her smile. Before Draco could ask what was bothering her, she changed the subject "I better call someone to help us move the boxes." With that she hurried away. Now, perplexed, Draco watched her go.

"How come she was in such a rush, Dad?"

Draco wasn't going to speculate on Hermione's behavior with his daughter. "She has a lot of work to do."

"Oh," satisfied with his explanation, Cordelia adjusted one of her snowflakes.

Draco's thoughts drifted back to his new assistant, Hermione had been a refreshing change from his previous assistant, Rosemary Diaz had been a competent nurse, but organization hadn't been part of her vocabulary. How they'd function as well as they had was what he still considered an unsolved mystery.

He'd never quite understood Rosemary's idea of order, or if she even knew what it meant. By contrast, Hermione arranged the paperwork in the appropriate in. out or review basket and neatly arranged their supplies in labeled drawers. He could actually find things for himself without felling frustrated or helpless in his own domain. His day simply ran more smoothly.

He liked being with Hermione, and not just in their Healer-Assistant role. Quite by chance, one day several weeks ago, he'd gone to the hospital's employee cafeteria to grab some food prepared by the elves and had seen Hermione sitting by herself. He'd joined her and had enjoyed himself so much that he made a point to 'drop in' on Wednesday ever since.

Those thirty minutes of conversation always rejuvenated him, although, come to think of it, she didn't say too much about herself. Of course they went to Hogwarts together, but it was not like they were in good terms then. He did know that she still was a bookworm and over-analyzed everything, she was a same age as he was, she was a widow and supported a two year old. She was good friends with Loony Lovegood also known as Luna Lovegood and had applied for the opening as soon as Rosemary followed her husband to Arizona. On the other hand Hermione spoke about Leo quite often and he knew as much about him as he knew his daughter.

He'd considered taking things to next level and asking her to dinner and a movie, but his courage always failed him. She'd never treated him differently than she treated any other men in the hospital – single or married – so, if wasn't interested in him as he was, asking her out could cause all sorts of problems.

Yes, he was glad Hermione's path was intertwined with his, but during his more lonely moments he wished that she worked for one of his partners. It would certainly simplify matters…

Cordelia interrupted his wayward thoughts. "I don't think she likes Christmas."

"What makes you think so?"

"She didn't seem excited about decorating the tree."

"She didn't, did she?" he mused. When he first mentioned the task, he'd expected Hermione to groan and grumble – who wouldn't when the stakes are high and her schedule was full?-but she seemed to accept her lot. Now, he added her response to the angel in the box, the reluctance took on greater significance than simply being too busy. Perhaps if hadn't been so eager to be with her, he would have been more attuned to the signals she'd sending.

Cordelia shook her head. "She doesn't have one at her house either."

"Some people don't." in his circle of friends, which only consisted of his hospital colleagues and Blaise Zabini, he didn't know anyone who didn't set up a tree but there were bound to be few in the world who didn't bother. Hermione didn't seem the type of person who shunned the holidays, bit with her husband gone she probably fond this a difficult time of the year.

"She used to have one. Now she says It's too much work. I don't think it's work, do you?"

"It does take time and effort," he said, "so you could call it work."

"But, Dad, it's fun."

Draco lightly chucked her chin. "It is, at that. Speaking of work, I have my own for me and you, young lady, need to finish you school home work."

"But Dad I have four whole days to do my math."

"Those four days will go fast. And if you don't have homework over your head , you will enjoy the holiday that much more. No arguments."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "Okay," she said in long-lost suffering, "But you will hurry so we can leave early, won't you?"

"I'll do my best," he promised. As he returned to his office and the reports awaiting him, he wondered he could do help Hermione survive the season. She was too young to be a Christmas Scrooge.

Hermione took refuge in their medicinal records room, thankful that the holiday spirit didn't enter this domain.

"Roberta said I'd find you here." Luna sauntered down Hermione's aisle. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

Hermione pretended nonchalance. "Fine, Cordelia and Draco hung the ornaments while I served as the technical advisor and person in-charge of clean up. The tree in the waiting room is officially decked out in Christmas cheer."

"No bad moments?"

She glanced at Luna fondly. Her friend had a heart as big as Hogwarts and the nosiness matched. On occasion she acted like the bossy older sister Hermione never had. Not that Hermione was less bossy in certain matters that especially included two boys one with a scar and other with ginger hair.

"A few, but I lived to tell the tale."

"And how was spending time with Draco?" Luna asked with a sly wink.

"How was it supposed to be? We were in a medicinal waiting room with his daughter."

Luna sighed. "Too bad."

"You shouldn't be matchmaking," Hermione said offhandedly. If Luna even suspected that it took all of Hermione's strength and concentration to act like a responsible mother when a single glance from him made her want to revert to carefree single days, she'd never let up.

"What else can a married girl do for her single friends?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

Luna crossed her arms and leaned against the shelving unit. "You've worked with Draco for nearly two months. What do you think of our good doctor?"

"He's a fantastic Healer."

"I wasn't referring to his medicinal skills."

Hermione grinned. "I know."

"He's quite a hunk, isn't he?"

"You're not suppose to notice those things," Hermione chided gently. "What would Neville think?"

"I'm only enjoying Mother Nature's handiwork." Luna protested, "What's wrong with that? You still haven't answered my question."

"He's very…" Hermione couldn't think of the right word to describe him. She only knew that a spark of awareness vibrated when he was nearby – a spark that she found strangely disconcerting. He certainly wasn't the only male she'd come in contact since Ron's death. None of the other males had caused her pulse to hum or charge the air with static electricity. None of their glance made her feel as if she were surrounded by flame either.

"Powerful," she finally decided.

"Does he make your toes tingle when he smile at you?"

Heaven help her, but he did. His small courtesies had reminded her of how much she missed the intimate companionship she'd grown accustomed to in her marriage.

"I'm sure he makes everyone's toes tingle." She evaded as she moved down the aisle.

"Not mine, maybe one or two," Luna corrected. "But it is nice to know that he affects all ten of yours."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, Hermione, you didn't have to. I can see it on your face."

"You're imagining things."

"But I don't think I'm."

Draco may have managed to make her feel like a desirable woman instead of a sexless colleague, but for now she was content to hug that knowledge to herself. Merlin only knew what her friend would do to with that information in her matchmaking arsenal.

After the day's work was finished, Hermione walked past Draco's office and saw Cordelia seated behind his desk, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she diligently wrote on a piece of paper.

Hermione stopped in the doorway. "Is your dad around?"

"He went to talk to Healer Rehman."

"I see."

"Are you going home now?"

"Yes. Have a happy Thankgiving."

"Before you go, could you help me spell a word."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Siamese. I want a Siamese kitten for Christmas, like those on your shirt."

Hermione remembered Draco comment about Cordelia's lengthy wish list and wondered if Santa would bring kitty litter to the Malfoy household. "Does your Dad know you want a cat in your stockings?"

"He will after I write down."

Hermione crossed the room to stand in front of the desk. Draco had been right – Cordelia's list had at least two dozen items on it. Although several had been crossed out. "Are you ready?" At Cordelia's nod, Hermione spelt the word for her.

"Thanks," Cordelia said as she replaced the cap on her pen. "I hope I get a kitty like the yellow one on your shirt, but I like the brown and black too."

"They are cute, aren't they?"

Cordelia nodded. " haven't seen anyone with a shirt like yours before. Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

Her eyes widened. "You did? Wow."

"Thanks." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco enter.

"Are you two ready to call it a day?" he asked.

"Definitely," Hermione answered.

"Guess what. Dad ?" Cordelia asked. "Did you know that Hermione sew her own clothes?"

His appreciative gaze rolled down her body, making herself conscious. "I'm impressed," he drawled.

"Thanks." She hoped the surge of heat she felt wasn't obvious to anyone but her.

Cordelia turned a hopeful gaze on Hermione. "We've been wanting to hire someone to make my angel costume for the school's Winter pageant. Could you?"

"I'm not professional." Hermione began, intending to refuse.

"If you can sew that…" Draco pointed to her shirt "… you're an expert in my books. Cordelia didn't want any wizard to do it. She says it might look too perfect for a muggle event. So the question is, would you have time? I know how busy everyone is right now."

Finding the few hours do this project wasn't the problem. Her own Christmas to-do list was painfully short and could be completed in one afternoon.

"Please?" Cordelia begged. "We've asked and asked and haven't found anyone. I need it in three weeks."

"What about the other mothers?"

Draco shook his head. "Most of them are in the same boat as we are. I've already asked Luna, but she's swamped. My only other option is to borrow a white uniform from Hattie."

It still amazed her when Draco used muggle phrases like her. He really has changed so much.

They _were_ in the dire straits if he was desperate enough to consider Hattie's old dress, circa the 1970s. indecision gnawed at her.

What harm would sewing a costume do? Her little voice asked.

What harm, indeed?

The real problem was that she felt like a bug trapped in a web with no way out, but she'd be a real Scrooge if she refused to spend a few hours stitching a couple of measly seams. The pageant was too important a thing in Cordelia's young life for her look like a child playing dress up in an outdated garment. Hermione might not enjoy the holiday, but she couldn't spoil the season for someone else.

"I'll do it," she simply said.

**a/n : I won't be able to update for quite sometime now as my exams are approaching. I need to prepare for them as they are my board exam. But I promise as soon as I can I will upload again and give you all a new chapter. Till then read and review please. Your comments mean a lot for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n : Well hello ! **** I'm back…I know, I know. I'm sorry. As I said before my board examinations were going on so I couldn't update but now that I'm here….i wrote this one as soon as my exams got over. My rant gets over here and onto the story here…**

**CHAPTER 4**

On Friday morning, Hermione sat on the floor in one corner of her spare bedroom/sewing room and stacked blocks with Leo while she kept one eye on the clock. It was nearly ten – the hour she'd agree to Draco and his daughter to work on her costume – and Hermione had been playing with Leo for the last thirty minutes. When her two guests arrived, she hoped he'd be content to watch one of his muggle videos rather than demand to be the centre of attention.

"Take your time", she told him as he placed one block on top of their pile in concentration so fierce that the tip of his tongue peeked out of his mouth. He didn't have the control he needed in his small fingers to set the block on straight, so the tower wobbled and wiggled before it finally toppled.

Leo laughed aloud and clapped his hands. " Uh – oh."

Hermione leaned over to impulsively hug him and ruffle his baby-fine reddish-brown hair. " Uh – oh," she sing-songed with him. "It fell over. Are you tired of this or shall we play another game?"

He shook his head and wrinkled his brow in a manner very reminiscent of his father. "Again."

Hermione glanced at the clock and decided she could indulge him. " Once more."

"More," Leo demanded as he stacked two blocks on top of each other.

Hermione obliged with her own contribution and allowed her mind to wander while he carefully engineered his tower. As reluctantly as she'd been to sew Cordelia's costume initially, she'd started thinking of it as simply as sewing project. A few seams, a bit of trim and, presto, it would be ready. For it was worth, she was almost excited because she wanted to transform Cordelia into the most fabulous angel on stage.

No, Cordelia's project was not a concern. Draco's presence in her house was. The hospital, with its hustle bustle and professional atmosphere, insulated her from his forceful personality to a certain degree, but here the lines separating them would vanish. She'd see completely different side to him.

It would be the side she'd caught a glimpse of when he shared a spur-of-the-moment lunch break. A side that made her see him as a more handsome man than a skilled healer.

A side that made her wish things she shouldn't.

Ron's death had left her adrift in more ways than one, but she slowly found her footing. While she would like to share her life with someone else, she refused to rush into anything. After enjoying one wonderful marriage, she wasn't going to settle for anything less, although she doubted if fate granted a person two such experience in a span of one year.

By the time their towers had grown to the height of six blocks, the doorbell rang.

Leo's eyes widened at the sound and his eyes lit up with curiosity. He was smart enough to associate the tune of the doorbell with a visitor and being the gregarious sort he immediately clambered to his feet and waited for her to do the same.

"Door?" he asked.

"Someone's at the door," Hermione agreed. "Stay here."

He stared at her with eyes glowing with eagerness and she knew he wouldn't obey. To him, the doorbell usually signaled someone to play with and he didn't intend to delay his opportunity.

"Bell." His tone urgent as he scurried out of the room.

Hermione caught up with him in the living room, swept him up in one hip and hurried to greet her visitors.

"You're right on time," she told Cordelia and Draco as she welcomed them inside, already noticing how small the foyer seemed with Draco standing in the middle of it.

"Daddy hates to be late," Cordelia said.

"I know. May I take your coat?"

Leo tugged on her sweatshirt. "Play?"

"No, we're not going to play." Hermione told him firmly, tugging her neckline out of his grip. "We're going to work in Mommy's sewing room."

"Sew?" he asked.

"I should have called before we came, because we have a problem," Draco interrupted. "Her teacher said to make an angel costume, but didn't give any instructions. I know you need fabric, but when we went to the store, Cor and I disagreed on what would make a good costume. So we decided to get your opinion before we bought the wrong thing."

Hermione suddenly noticed their empty hands. "You need a pattern and white material, probably cotton."

"There's cotton, cotton blends, muslin and fabrics I haven't heard of," Draco confessed. " I was certainly out of my element and , to be honest, I didn't thinkit would be this difficult."

She gave him brownie points for braving this domain in the first place and tallied an extra one for admitting his inadequacy.

"Did you ask any one of the clerks?" she asked. "They are usually helpful."

"We were going to," Cordelia piped up. "But she had a lot of customers. We waited in line for a long time and Daddy got impatient."

Hermione grinned, imaging a frustrated Draco surrounded by a horde of women who had probably been tossing ideas back and forth about their sewing projects . she knew, because she'd done the same thing on many occasions .

"He finally gave up and said we should ask you ," Cor said. "So can you help us?"

Hermione hadn't expected this development, although the way her luck was going she should have.

"I'm going later this weekend," she offered, mentally revieing her own list of depleted house hold essentials. "I'll buy what we need then."

Cordelia's lips quivered, "Then I wouldn't get to choose anything?"

Hermione wanted to point out that her choice was between white cotton and white cotton, but it was obviously important to Cordelia to be involved from start to finish. "You're right. Choosing fabric is a difficult job. We'll go on Saturday."

Cordelia shook her head, " Tomorrow won't work. We're getting our house ready for Christmas this afternoon and I'm helping Dad with our inside stuff on Saturday. Now's our only chance."

"Today is the biggest shopping day of the year," Hermione informed Draco." "Are you certain that you want to brave the crowd?"

Draco shrugged. " Like Cor said, if we don't do it now, I don't know when we will."

"I suppose not." Although Hermione wanted to join the holiday bargain-hunters as much as she wanted a migraine, she knew when she'd lost the fight. "If you'll give me a few minutes to find Leo's coat, we'll go."

"Great," Draco seemed pleased.

She motioned towards her sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. We'll be back shortly."

Draco thought about waiting outside in the foyer where they were, but curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to see Hermione in her element, to catch a glimpse of the woman behind the uniform. Without further urging, he accepted her invitation and sat on the overstuffed chair.

The room possessed the same restful quality he associated wit Hermione. It wsan't cluttered with furnishing, but what she owned was good quality. A soft fleece blanket was tossed over the back of the overstuffed chair and a pile of oversized pillows suggested that a lot of time was spent on the floor.

The fireplace was a connected floo and emmited a mood of cozy fire .

"Hey Dad," Cor whispered.

Draco smiled at her. "What?"

"She doesn't have hardly any Christmas stuff set out."

He'd noticed. A strand of lights lined the mantel and a small stocking with Leo's name sewn in script hung from a peg set off to one sode. A tiny tree that was best described as a twig stood on an end table in the corner.

"Poor Leo." Cordelia mourned

"Why do you say that?"

"He needs more than this." She waved her arms.

He thought so, too, but he wasn't making decisions. "Hermione obviously doesn't agree."

"Can we invite them over to our house so Leo can see our tree when it's finished?"

Draco managed to hide his surprise. His daughter, who'd made a habit of treating his rare dates with cool disdain, had just suggested that he bring another woman into their home. From day one he'd work hard to make up for his ex-wife's rejection of their daughter , but Codelia's reluctance to meet the few people he'd taken out over the years had made him equally reluctant to press the issue

Maybe times were changing . maybe Hermione had struck a chord with Cor that no one else had . He could hope. His attraction to Hermione was making it harder and harder to ignore his need for adult feminine companionship.

"What a great idea," he said. "We'll do it."

She grinned, "It'll be so exciting to see his face."

In the next instant he haer4d the distinct patter of small feet running and Hermione calling Leo's name.

He ran into the room all giggles with his dark blue coat zipped to his neck, his stocking cap tied under his chin and his mittens hanging from his sleeves. He headed straight for the sofa and hurled himself in Draco's lap. Then, as if surprised to see this strange person in his place on the sofa , he rose to his knees to stare at Draco.

Draco placed a hand on Leo's back to keep him from tumbling over backward as he shifted position to move the youngster's knee from his member. It had been a while since Cordelia had been this small and Draco was reminded of how fun – demanding – a child this age was.

"Off," Leo demanded, tugging on his cap.

Hermione arrived just then, her coat unbuttoned. "Oh, Leo." Her tone sounded exasperated. "I'm sorry, Draco. He's started this game of running away and jumping on the sofa before we leave."

"I don't mind," he said, eyeing the little boy who stared at him, then at Cordelia, with unabashed interest. "Next time I'll wear a suit of armor."

Her gaze travelled to his lap and a becoming pink hue spread across her cheekbones. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"As for you young man," she told Leo firmly, "climb down and come hear."

Once again he pulled at his knit cap. "Off."

"Leave your hat on," she said. "We're going bye-bye."

"Bye-bye?"

Draco smiled at the youngster and noticed how the shape of his nose and mouth were carbon copies of Hermione. "Are we ready to go?", he asked.

Leo bobbed his head. "Go."

"We'd better put on your mittens first," Draco said, reaching for the one dangling on the right.

Now co-operative , Leo held out his hand. "Mitt."

While Draco slipped it over Leo's hand. Hermione did the same with the left. It was thoroughly domestic scene, Draco thought, inhaling Hermione's vanilla scent as she bent over them. Sadly, he couldn't remember one similar when Cordelia had been little. Astoria had left their lives before Cordelia's first winter and on her rare visits after that, she'd been happy to let Draco handle all the parenting.

"Okay, Buster Brown." She said as s he held out her hands. "Come here."

Leo slid off Draco's lap, unconcerned about which body part his small feet used as leverage. Instead of going to Hermione, he stood by Cordelia. "Play."

Cordelia grinned at him. "When we come back."

"So off to Diagon Alley ?" Draco asked

"I think that we would get the materials requirement better from a muggle store," Hermione suggested

"Alrighty. Off to a muggle store." Draco smiled.

Leo held out his hands for Cordelia as if she would take hold of them and she did

"He's a friendly fellow," Draco said as he brought up the rear on their way to the front door

"He doesn't know a stranger," Hermione said. "I suppose it's because he's used to going to a babysitter's. He loves being with older kids, like Cordelia."

Outside, she gathered Leo in her arms and started down the steps toward the detached garage.

"We'll take my vehicle," he said motioning to his black car. It still amazed Hermione to see Draco Malfoy using muggle appliances like a car and a cell phone.

"He needs a car seat," She said.

"It's built in," He told her. "I'll have it ready in a minute." Then because they were approaching a patch of ice on the sidewalk, he grabbed Hermione's arm. "Be careful," he cautioned.

"Thanks."

Even after they navigated the icy spot, he found himself unwilling to let go. All he could think was how he could do this again, but without the benefit of the coat between them.

A mental picture of her wearing the slinky party gowns common to Christmas parties filled his mind's eyes. He didn't need a glittery formal to appreciate her feminine attributes, but he ached with a desire to see her in something other than a uniform or a sweatshirt. Still he couldn't complain loudly. Her snug jeans revealed a shapelier form than he first imagined. When Leo had pulled on her shirt and unveiled her creamy shoulder, a sweet shudder of desire flashed through him.

He'd definitely been alone for too long.

Ten minutes later everyone was buckled in and head to the local muggle discount store, which sold everything from hardware to housewares.

As Hermione had warned and he'd expected, the parking lot was filled to its capacity.

"I wonder if anyone's at home," Hermione joked.

"Probably not." He pulled into an empty stall at the far end of the property. "I'm afraid we can't park any closer."

"I don't mind walking," she said.

As Draco ushered the group toward the building he noticed a wet pavement. Before he could determine whether it was simply wet or a condition of black ice, Hermione lost her footing. Without thinking he hauled her up against him and held her securely. For few seconds he couldn't breathe because of he caress of her warm breathe because against chin was so arousing.

"Oh my." Her voice came out in breathless gasps. "I'd better pay attention to where I'm going."

He found it difficult, if not impossible to release her. "I'll carry Lee."

She smiled as she shook her head. "I can manage."

"I'm sure you can," he said blandly, " but I'd rather not run the risk of broken bones." He let go, wondering if she noticed his reluctance, but retained the grip on one arm. "Cor, hold my hand. We will take it nice and easy."

The air was cold and by the time they reached the safety of the store's entrance, Leo and Cordelia's cheeks were rosy.

Draco commandeered the last available cart and waited patiently for Hermione to fit Leo in the child's seat and remove his stocking cap. Draco's gaze followed along her small fingers as they stroked Leo's static charged wisps of hair and realized his ache was simply a craving for her touch.

This was definitely a sad state of affairs.

"Off to the fabric," Hermione said as she smiled at his daughter.

Her call was a trumpet call to reality. "I'll occupy Lee while you girls do your things," he said.

An uncertain look crossed Hermione's face as she unzipped her hip-length parka. "Are you share?"

"We'll be within yelling distance," he promised.

Hermione and Cordelia threaded a path through the shopping-crowd obstacle course. Intent on keeping up with them for Leo's peace of mind, he trained his graze on Hermione and received an unexpected bonus in the process.

He had the nicest view of her trim behind and enjoyed every inch of it. The gentle sway of her hips parched his mouth and made swallowing difficult.

"You have a very pretty mommy," He murmured to Leo.

Leo grinned and wiggled his entire body. "Go."

"I'm going."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder a few times , prepared to step in if Leo didn't co-operate with the new man in his life, but it soon became obvious how unfound her worries were. Leo was listening to Draco in rapt wonder, as if Draco's deeper, tenor tone was far more interesting than the women's and children's voice he normally heard.

With luck, they probably leave store long before Leo decided he was hungry, although she carried a small container of bite-sized snacks in her over-sized purse for emergencies.

"First stop, the patterns," Hermione said cheerfully.

With the design and yardage information in hand, they hunted through the stacks of fabrics for the right material until they found a bolt of white cotton fannel that was used for infant sleepwear. It was soft and would hang in graceful folds , which seemed appropriate for her character.

"Too bad I have to be a white angel," Cordelia mourned as she fingered a gauzy gold piece in the clearance bin.

"We could use that for the wings," Hermione said, "or are you suppose to wear them?"

" didn't say."

"Every angel needs a set. We'll take it."

Cordelia's face lit up. "Really? But what if I'm the only kid who's got'em?"

" Then you'll be extra-special, like Gabriel." Hermione glanced at Draco and Leo and smiled as her serious-minded boss rubbed the pieces of faux against her son's face, eliciting a childish giggle.

She'd been right. Draco _was_ different when he was away from the hospital, and yet he wasn't. the qualities that made him a good physician showed through in the man, but it was more likely a case of his inherent good qualities turning him into a highly recommended and sought-after physician.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just checking on Leo," she answered as she turned her attention to the fabric. "I think we should add some gold trim to match your gold wings."

"Wow. I'm going to be the most beautiful angel there."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are."

Cordelia fingered a roll of sheer blue ribbon liberally dotted with flecks of silver and silver snowflakes. "Isn't is pretty?"

"Yes, it is, but I don't think it would right on your costume," Hermione said gently, hoping the youngster didn't want to add it.

"Oh I wasn't thinking about my outfit. Wouldn't it look good on our snowflake and icicle tree?"

"Hmmm, lets see." Hermione unrolled a length of the ribbon. "You know, this might be just the thing we needed. We could drape it on the branches or turn it into bows."

"And no one else will have anything like it," Cordelia exclaimed. "Our tree would be one of a kind."

"We'll buy it." Hermione decided.

In the end, they took two entire rolls. "Because we weren't sure of how much we'll need," Hermione explained to Draco. "If the cost is over our budget then -''

"We're not over budget," he assured her. "We could even afford to buy a few more frills. Not many. Just a few more."

His warning to his daughter came through quite plainly. "This is all we need. Right , Cordelia?"

The little girl beamed. "Right."

Checkout lines were long, and between Leo fast approaching lunch time and boredom sitting in the cart, he fussed.

"I think he's hungry," Cordelia said.

"He is." Hermione pulled her plastic snack container. Sensing that Cordelia was growing bored with the wait, she gave her a job. "Would you give him these at a time?"

Cordelia eagerly took over.

Draco leaned closer. "Are you always prepared like this?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, no. I learned that the hard way."

Finally, it was their turn. Hermione took Leo and Cordelia to look at the outdoor Christmas decorations near the front of the store while Draco paid for their purchases. Before the three of them reached the inner set of plate-glass windows, she heard a loud crash, and then everything seemed to happen at once. A whoosh of cold air, the crunch of glass, the groan of twisting metal and screams that seemed to echo.

Instinctively, Hermione closed her eyes and bent her head to protect her face from flying debris, at the same time turning to shield the children. Something hit her left shoulder so hard that the force drove her feet out of under her.

She was too stunned to imagine or figure what had happened. She only knew that her shoulder hurt and her ears rang from the cries for help, but those things faded in the background as one thought ran through her mind without stopping.

Were Leo and Cordelia safe?

**a/n : reviews are very much appreciated. And I promised the next update will be faster ;) . so please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Draco never knew fear like he did at that moment. Seeing Hermione and the children in the middle of such a horrifying scene was the stuff of nightmares.

And it happened right before his eyes.

Because he kept his gaze intent on the last spot where he had seen Hermione, he found her first with relatively little difficulty. An elderly gentleman lay across her legs and a mangled shopping cart next to her. Fortunately, they were in the edge of disaster, rather than in the thick if things. He didn't want to think about what he'd find then.

"Hermione," he urged hoarsely, running his hand over her head too check injuries. "Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and he was relieved to see a flash of recognition. "Draco?"

"I need to move you where it's safe."

"You have to look for the children. They were next to me when it happened and now they are not. You have to find them."

"Don't panic. I will," he promised gently, before he stood up and raised his voice. "Everyone just lie still. We'll get you out, but give us more time."

The store manager obviously heard the authority in Draco 's voice, because he joined him. "I've called 911"

"Keep everyone away from here," he told the manager. "As soon as we pull people free, we'll need an area for the paramedics to work." Then, because the man clearly seemed uncertain about taking orders from him, he added, "I'm a doctor. Find plenty of blankets and have someone check on the driver of the car."

A sky blue four-door Plymouth Neon was now a part of the storefront window, its's sole occupant slumped over the steering wheel.

With that information, the manager – John Peel, according to his ID tag – didn't hesitate. He immediately began organizing his employees to do as Draco had asked.

Several began tossing around pieces of the destroyed wall and scattered merchandise, but Draco stopped them.

"Don't lift anything, if it will cause another piece to fall," he cautioned his impromptu but able-bodied rescue-team.

"We don't want those folks worse than they already are. If you aren't sure if you can move somebody , then don't. The ambulances and the fire department will be here shortly."

The three men nodded and returned to their task with more cautious enthusiasm.

Draco glanced behind Hermione and saw Cordelia's familiar red coat and Leo's little blue parka lying amidst the mess, a few feet away. Unfortunately, to get to them he had to move Hermione, and to move her he had to move the fellow who had pinned her to the ground.

"Can you see the kids?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. " But we have to play pick-up sticks first. I can't reach them otherwise." He moved to check the elderly man who had started to groan.

"Hurry," she mumbled.

As if he needed urging. He noticed the man had several deep cuts to his face from the flying glass and he began feeling for broken bones. Fortunately, he found none, or at least none that were too obvious.

"How are you doing?" he asked the man.

The man touched his bleeding face. "Like I got hit by a freight train. What happened?"

"A car crashed into the store."  
"No kidding?"

"No kidding," Draco said. "Can I move you?"

He gingerly moved his legs. "Yeah, my foots stuck on something though."

Draco shifted the pile of crushed popcorn tins lying across his lower body until he saw the problem. The shelf that had held the merchandise had buckled and was resting at a drunken angle on the man's foot. He lifted the shelf without earing an hernia for his efforts, and the elderly fellow slid his leg free. A minute later, Draco had placed him in the care of a women employee who immediately flung a blanket around his shoulders and led him to the now-deserted checkout area.

"Your turn,"he told Hermione as he helped her feer. The distant wail of sirens had never sounded so good. "The cavalry is coming."

"Thank goodness." Her next breath was a groan and she sagged in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Shoulder," she gasped. "But don't worry about it. Go and get Leo and Cor."

Someone else had taken his place, so by the time he returned to the spot where he'd extricated Hermione, Cor was being freed from the broken aisle display of canned soda.

"Daddy," she exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

He ran his hands over her head, taking in the scratches on her face which had already stopped bleeding. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "But my coat is ripped."

The fabric showed long gashes and he was glad that this was coat and sweater weather. Ripped clothing was easier and less messy to repair than ripped skin.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "We'll either repair it with magic or buy a new one. Wait with Hermione while I go and look at Leo."

"Okay."

The little boy lay motionless in a veritable sea of soda cans and plastic bottles. A deep gash across his forehead and a goose egg at the back of his head where he'd obviously hit the floor told the tale.

The paramedics came and did as they were told to do.

"Hold onto his head for a minute." While the paramedic obeyed while Draco helped himself with latex gloves. Draco almost took out his wand to cast a Lumos charm when he realized his surroundings. " How about a penlight?"

The paramedic reached into his left shirt pocket and handed it over . "I hope that this kid's parents aren't under that mess." He inclined his head in the direction of the car's front fender.

"We already got her out. She's waiting on aisle five."

Draco quickly checked Leo's pupils and wsa glad to see it responsive to light. He peeked under the pressure pad and examined the edges of Leo's gash. "He's going to need stitches."

Leo's eyelid fluttered until his eyes opened. At first he stared blankly at Draco and then started to cry.  
"Its okay, buddy," Draco soothed the little boy, who was both hurt and scared. "You're going to be fine."

"Do you want a neck brace?"

"Yeah, lets just play safe."

"We'll transport his mother and him together."

"Good idea. Can you take my daughter, too? Just so she's out of the way? I'm going to stay for a little longer. Someone might need a doctor."

Two Emergency Service people waved in their direction. "Keaton. Over here."

The paramedic motioned to a fireman who brought a stretcher. "Ship him out."

Draco went over to Hermione,who'd struggled to her feet. "What's wrong with Leo?" she asked, clearly worried and frightened.

"He's had a bad bump to his head and was unconscious for a few minutes," Draco told her. "They're taking him to a muggle hospital for a CT scan."

"Oh, God. I need to go with him." Her voice rose.

"Of course," Draco said, "but don't panic. He's awake, but he probably has a huge headache. I'll meet the three of you at the hospital so don't worry."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Cordelia's hand. Draco hoped she'd heard everything he'd said, but if not, he knew where to find her. Leo would require close observation and nothing would draw her from his side.

Then, because it seemed like the thing to draw her out of her shock, he planted a firm, hard kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later." He expected to surprise her by his impulsive action, but her only reaction was a slight widening of her eyes.

"Ma'am. We need to go," a paramedic said. Without hesitation, she hurried after the stretcher bearing men as Cordelia waved goodbye to him over her shoulder. Draco wondered if Hermione would ever remember his brief kiss, but it didn't  
matter if she forgot. Now that he'd stolen a sample, nothing would stop him from going after a full meal.

**a/n: Yes, I update slow. Admitted that, to myself after a long time. Sorry. But I do have my reasons. I have at least 5 versions of this chapter on my computer, and this was the one that I was happy with. I meant to post this chapter yesterday, (On Draco's Birthday, so yes, a very happy belated birthday to our very own twitchy little ferret), but I forgot and got engaged in other stuff. And also this chapter was longer, but I cut it into two and made it short.**

**Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review :). Reviews is one thing that always make this author happy.**


End file.
